


shin/drifter week stuff

by aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (TDiNtB)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'll update tags as I go I guess, M/M, how do i specifically tag this bc these go all over the place and none are very long, spoilers for shin malphur's many many layers of identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDiNtB/pseuds/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Shin/drifter week, prompts are from @ActualHurry on twitter and the same on here.Starts off from day 2 because I couldn't think of something to write for day one.





	1. Day 2: Collar/leash

**Author's Note:**

> Shindrifter week 2019  
> day 1: guard/protect  
> day 2: collar/leash  
> day 3: warm/cold  
> day 4: tempt  
> day 5: dance  
> day 6: au  
> day 7: creator's choice
> 
> Thank you @ActualHurry for the wonderful prompts, they're great but I'm not at writing so these are all gonna be short one shots with very little context

It's It's been years since the drifters ghost warned him about someone from the shadows being close to him. Which is rather confusing since he's walked the whole area around his little place down here in the annex.  
Well except for that ledge that he can't get up to but if he manages to get up there he would.

No sense getting himself killed because he wasn't able to jump that high up. The ventilation actually ended up a good little foot path once he'd manage pull himself up there without risking flinging himself off the tower.  
Course he just expected to find some lower dredgen spy and not Dredgen Vale, an injured Vale at that. Despite the lights in this room being out and the Dredgen’s blackish armor he could still spy the drying puddle that wasn't spreading. The fact he was unconscious certainly did good for his paranoia but that doesn't stop him from pulling out a modified version of those nifty devices that were used when guardians needed to be arrested and snapping the collar around the unconscious Dredgen’s neck just to make sure.


	2. Day 3- Warm/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifter's not actually in this one but he's mentioned bc Shin's pinning.

Shin cut off a shiver, tense and cold because of the shadow in front of him. The ex-shadow had gotten the drop on him and snapped off a tether that froze his light cold in his blood and when the ex-shadow got the bright idea to try to take a peek under his mask he bucked against the void restraining him on his knees. The fool jerked, the grip on their tether momentarily loosen and it was enough for his light to come burning back; the fool melting into ash in an instance as the Renegade relaxed his light and let himself revel in the feeling of being warm once more; he'd go find where Drifter got off to while he was away in a bit and has to force himself to get up and not take a nap like his body wants too. The transmat up to his ship is cold as always but the urge to sleep stays through it. Thoughts of the Drifter come back to his mind and Shin doesn't try to force the thoughts away as he lays down and tries to give in to sleep.


	3. Day 4- tempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drifter has a very tempting dream.

Blown and shadowed eyes gaze down at him, hands pinned by his hips and pushed against the edge of a cot as Drifter shifts, not having gone down on his knees like this in a long while. If drifter didn’t know any better he’d be worried Vale was going to kill him, shred him bit by bit with that restrained searing light of his. 

Not that he has to worry for long when the Dredgen yanks any emotion back under that iced steel facade and it just makes drifter harder knowing that he’s the reason why the closed off Dredgen is having trouble controlling his expression(among other things). He releases a hand to nudge his legs open further, taking the time to rub his regrowing beard against the revealed skin of his thigh and delights in the uncontrolled shiver that he can feel. He doesn’t look back up until right before he gets to his prize and he starts when he sees a different face looking down at him. 

Young and roughened, tired even, gaze heavy in both open appreciation and anticipation. The dream version of Dredgen Vale looks remarkably like the Renegade and he cant help but get distracted and jolts at the noise.

“Your awfully quiet tonight. Something the matter?”

“Nope, nothin’ wrong, just anticipating for my prize a bit.” 

Drifter tries to sound like he wasn’t having an internal crysis and somehow succeeds as the now Renegade snorts and tells him to hurry up a bit if he’s done, the temptation to wreck the gunslinger has never been so strong.


End file.
